Whispers
by starglow71
Summary: The Winchester family has lived and loved, whispers between moments giving them meaning, bringing them together. Family. No Wincest although it sounds that way at times. Moments where whispers spoke louder than anything ever could have for the Winchesters


(Lives lived in whispers. Families joined with the softest words. Link by link they bound them and chain by chain they were bound. Pain and love lived in those whispers. Life came with a whisper and Death came with a sigh.

This was how the Winchesters lived. Not roaring in like lions or thundering like a storm but with the gentlest of words and the whispers of a light breeze, blowing them along.)

_-He's so precious._

Mary and John coo over Dean as he lays in his mother's arms, just born and oh so innocent.

_-This is your new brother, Dean._

Mary says softly as she lets Dean hold his brother, talking softly so as to not wake the baby in his brother's arms.

-_I will always protect you, Sammy. Love you, Sammy._

Dean whispers as his baby brother drifts off to sleep in their motel room bed. He kisses his little brother's forehead and smooths his curling bangs from his eyes. Sam smiles in his sleep and murmurs, "_Love you, too. Dean_." Dean smiles and curls up to his brother, arms around him, his back to the door. He lays between the world and his innocent little brother. His job is to protect him, and that is just what he means to do.

_-Mary, not you Mary…_

John whispers to himself as the house burns in front of him, his wife's body inside. His boys in his arms, keeping the sight from them. They don't need to see this.

_Dean, can you hear me? Please wake Up!_

Sam begs Dean, talking so softly , and crying so hard. Dean looks so weak as he lay battered in his hospital bed. He just wants his brother to wake up and see him.

_-I don't want to fight, Sammy. Aren't you tired from all the fighting? Why can't we just be family for once?_

John says to Sam, so soft he can barely hear it, a whisper reaching his ears. Shortly later, his father lays dead on the floor, spilt coffee pooling around his hair from where Sam dropped it.

_I will do what has to be done._

Dean says, almost whispering to Bobby, watching his dead brother's corpse laying on the bare mattress. His eyes haunted and empty. He couldn't bring himself to bury Sam, there has to be some other way.

_Dean, How long did they give you?_

Sam's voice so soft Dean can barely hear but he does. He just looks down and says nothing for a moment the replies, "A year, Sammy, I got a year."

_I have to save my brother, Bobby._

Sam whispers to Bobby, trying to speak softly so Dean can't hear him. Dean won't want him trying to break his deal.

_I can save your brother, Sam._

Ruby whispers in Sam's ear and takes the knife out of his hand. Sam looks at her transfixed and grabs at his last hope. "What do I have to do?"

_Sa- Sammy…_

Dean's words are a whisper as blood pools on his chest and he looks up at his brother. The hellhound and Lilith watching on. Dean goes quiet and still. Life leaves his eyes. Leaves Sammy all alone. Lilith laughs. Sam cries.

_It's really me, Sammy. Never leave you again, I promise._

Dean whispers into his brother's neck as he hugs him. Sam cries into his neck, holding his jacket and body in a death grip, so close to himself. His big brother is back and he is so glad, he had thought he had lost him forever.

_We can do this, right, Dean?_

Sam spoke softly from the seat beside him, their destinies as angelic and demonic vessels threatening their sanity. They don't want this to come to pass, they will find a way to stop those dicks from using them as vessels, they just will. They just have to. Both boys agree on this. "Sure we will, Sammy. It's us against the world. We will do this together." Dean promises, he always keeps his promises.

_You killed my brother. You better kill me,too. When I come back, I will hunt you down and kill you for this._

Dean's voice is a soft and strong, a cross between a whisper and a hiss. His eyes promising pain to the hunters standing over his dead brother and himself. The hunter in front of him gulps and is afraid to pull the trigger. His partner aims his gun at Dean and shoots him in the chest, doing what his partner won't.

_No, Sam, you can't say yes to the Devil. You can't._

Dean whispers to Sam as they talk outside by the car. "It's the best plan we have. It's the only plan we have. Even Death said it would work, and he should know, Dean." Sam pleads to his brother, it is his turn to save Dean, and the world, too. He can do this! Sam vows.

_I know you're in there, Sammy. Can you hear me?_

Dean says softly, trying to coax Sam to the surface as Lucifer pounds him in the face on the hood of his Impala. He keeps repeating it over and over until a light glints off the chrome of the Impala and hits Sam in the eye. His hand pauses in midair, poised to hit his brother once more then drops to his coat pocket. His other hand lets go of Dean, Sam's light shines out of his own eyes once more. He backs up. The rings are thrown and chant is said. He falls back in the hole, bidding Dean a silent goodbye and sorry written on his face. Michael grabs him and they fall in together. The hole seals up and Dean slides down the car and stares where the hole used to be, where his brother used to be. He sobs in pain and loss. They had saved the world but had lost each other. He cries harder and waits for death.

_Dean, are you okay?_

Lisa whispers into Dean's ear as he cries on her shoulder. He is inconsolable and barely hears her. Everyone got what they wanted. The world did not end. Cas got to take Michael's place in Heaven. He would try for a normal life with Lisa, if she would have him, like Sammy made him promise, like Sammy wanted. Dean felt empty, all he wanted was Sam back. He didn't get anything he wanted, he gave everything he had, Hell, Sam had given everything he had, even his own life. They got nothing. It wasn't fair. Life without Sam, Dean never wanted that but it was what he got.

_Sammy, Is that you, Sammy?_

His brother stood in front of him and smiled; Alive and in one piece. The old building creaking around them. The boys moved toward each other and embraced. Dean held his brother close, in a death grip, pulling the man's shirt into his fist. He buried his head into his brother's neck and cried. He was back, he didn't know how or why but in that one moment none of that mattered. He had his brother back.

_Sammy, I'm here, It's okay. _

Sam's eyes were dazed but determined. He had stabbed the power-crazed angel with his own angel sword and it had done nothing. He backed away as the angel turned to glare at him. Sam went to his brother, his mind breaking and his sanity barely hanging by a thread. The wall was gone and Hell had come. He clung to Dean's arm and tried to hang in there, concentrating on his brother's whispered words. This would keep him grounded, this would keep him whole.

(This is just about the Winchester family. Some of it sounds like Wincest I suppose but it really isn't. I just wanted to try something new with the whole Winchester family. Maybe show how the soft words between them were often the most meaningful.

Please read and review if you like it. It came out really well, I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the character in it. I just write about them sometimes.)


End file.
